duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Fetishes FAQ
What is a Fetish? Fetishes are carefully crafted items with a spirit bound within by a knowledgeable theurge. They serve as weapons and other types of tools. Possessing fetishes is a source of pride for most shifters; they can be bartered, gifted and stolen. How Do I Get One? Ordinary characters can use background/freebie points to take up to 3 dots of fetish at creation. How this fetish or set of fetishes was acquired (many are gifts following Rite of Passage) needs to be written into character history. TC characters that were "bumped" up rank in Dusk got free fetishes added to their sheets due to the reasonableness that under normal playing conditions, there would have been an opportunity to earn one. Weapon fetishes, especially level 4 are rare. Adren garou typically have one (or will get an opportunity to earn one) but not Garou of lower rank rarely have fetish weapons beyond the typical fang dagger- and even those aren't common place. The best way to get a fetish of any kind is in-game rather than creation. The opportunites will be presenting themselves after the game officially launches on 11/15/10. What Sourcebooks Can I Use to Choose Fetishes From The Core Book and revised Tribe books and Hammer & Klaive are all good places to start. Everything else is case-by-case. Fetishes are powerful and the more powerful, the more rare they are. Getting a klaive is something that should be done as a reward at the end of months of play, not something to scribble in at creation. Exceptions were made during playtest for game/rank balancing. Where Can I Find A List of Fetishes? TCGarou's Basic Fetish List - contains rules of attunement too; handy reference. P&P Fetish Index - contains book/page references Can Kinfolk Mages & Sorcerers Have Fetishes? Yes. Kinfolk with gnosis (mana) can activate and use fetishes. Any mage with Spirit 4 can bind spirits into fetishes (Dreamspeakers are most known for it). Garou, however, are a TRAGICALLY TERRITORIAL PEOPLE. Many traditionalists foam at the mouth at the idea of anyone outside the Changing Breeds having such treasured items and the lorecraft to make them. Conflicts between traditional Garou and more open-minded Garou and the kinfolk mages/sorcerers they love is encouraged. How Do I Get A Fetish In Game? Thomas Abbott is currently the only NPC fetish maker; he's looking young theurges to train. Playing even a cliath theurge at Redemption is a way to build up the skill to become a fetish maker and make your own and barter your skills to other characters. There will also be staff-run adventures that can lead to characters getting fetishes. Characters are also allowed to trade fetishes to other characters in-game. Just log the scene and include a note when fetish was obtained and from whom. Sept Councils give small fetishes to young garou are rewards at moots for a variety of things. Playing a sept guardian is a good way at least a small lvl 1-2 fetish that can be used or traded/gifted to someone else. Anything Else? Be sure to doccument on your character sheet what a fetish does and cite the reference book it comes from. I've Got A Question About How A Rite Works Post comments, questions and such to the Dusk Werewolf MBB go to WtA Specific Rules Category:Werewolf Category:Rules Category:Mage Category:FAQ